Liquid crystal display panels are becoming increasingly popular. These panels generally involve activating pixels arranged in rows and columns. Thin film transistors are usually positioned adjacent and corresponding to the liquid crystals, which are opaque in an inactivated molecular form. The transistors are then selectively activated to change the appearance of the corresponding liquid crystal to form a desired image. In some commercial panels, the pixel density is extremely high, often involving thousands of rows and columns.
Generally, activating a pixel involves supplying both the pixel's row and column with electric signals that collectively interact with the thin film transistors to cause the generation of an electric field. This field influences the molecular structure of the adjacent liquid crystal in such a manner that permits light to pass through the liquid crystal. In some panels, a light source is positioned behind the liquid crystal and electrodes. Thus, the change in the liquid crystal's molecular structure allows light from this source to radiate through the liquid crystal. The selective activation of these pixels collectively forms an image on the panel's screen.